Verdad (Masamune kun no revenge)
by rassmert
Summary: Final alternativo de la serie de anime Masamune kun no revenge. Este fic es una apreciación personal de lo que, por lo menos, me hubiera gustado pasara en la serie.


Personajes: Makabe Masamune, Kanetsugu Gasou, Adagaki aki.

Introducción:

Este fic lo escribí tomando en cuenta los eventos que acontecieron en el anime, por lo tanto lo escrito aquí toma como referencia todo lo comprendido, desde el primero, hasta el penúltimo capítulo de la serie. Estimado lector, ten en cuenta que ignoro por completo lo sucedido en el capítulo 12, al igual que la historia del manga. Este es un final alterno y es mi apreciación personal de lo que, por lo menos, me hubiera gustado pasara al final de la serie.

PD: Si alguien me da un review me daré por bien servido. Si vas a criticar te agradecería que fuera una crítica constructiva, de esta forma me haces saber tu opinión y en base a esto puedo mejorar la calidad de mi trabajo. De antemano te lo agradezco, muchas gracias y espero disfrutes leyendo mi historia.

 **Verdad**

¡Maldición! Estoy furioso, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto?! Todo este tiempo, toda la humillación que soporté, la razón por la cual transformé mi cuerpo para que ahora ella salga con él; con ese gordo que se parece a como yo solía ser. ¿A qué está jugando? ¡Al diablo con esto! Ya me cansé de su estúpido juego, quiere ser una princesa feminista, que lo sea, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que ese tipo de comportamiento la hará terminar sola. Tratar mal a los hombres que la pretendan y también a sus sirvientes es algo que no puedo tolerar, el simple hecho de pensar en ello hace que enfurezca aún más. ¡¿Quién carajos se cree que es?! Ni que fuera tan bonita. Es verdad que existen hombres que no buscan nada serio pero qué demonios le da el derecho de humillarlos de la forma en la que ella lo hace. No, ya no puedo soportarlo más, hablaré con ella, de una buena vez por todas.

–¡Makabe! ¿Está escuchando lo que estoy explicando?– preguntó el profesor. Su voz retumbó en el aula.

–D-esde l-luego profesor– respondí nervioso. No le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención, ni siquiera me había percatado del momento en que había comenzado a divagar.

Tan pronto como terminaron las clases recorrí los pasillos en busca de Adagaki. Después de buscarla exhaustivamente por quince minutos finalmente la encontré, estaba cerca de la cafetería; justo al lado del gordo de Gasou.

–¡Adagaki-san!– dije formalmente. La llamé por su nombre pero me ignoró como de costumbre. Tomó a Gasou de la mano y ambos se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a marcharse. Tal vez querían ir a ensayar la obra de Blanca nieves.

No esta vez, no se lo permitiría. En ese momento la obra de teatro era la menor de mis preocupaciones.

–¡Adagaki!– llamé por segunda ocasión, pero esta vez lo hice con mucha mayor fuerza, parte de mi enojo se apreció en el tono de mi voz. Adagaki me miró pero volvió a ignorarme e inclusive apresuró el paso.

De acuerdo, no me dejas otra opción, tú lo quisiste así pensé furioso. Me acerqué a ellos con paso rápido y los alcancé. Me coloqué frente a ambos y miré directamente los ojos celestes de Adagaki.

–Ya me cansé de tus estúpidos juegos, tengo algo que decirte y quiero que lo escuches:

Ya me harté de ti y de tu maldito orgullo o como sea que le llames. Rechazas a todos los hombres que te pretenden y lo haces de forma brutal. No conforme con eso te mofas de ellos poniéndoles apodos ofensivos. He de admitir que…–

–¡Oye! Makabe, qué formas son esas de hablarle a una dama– interrumpió Gansou.

–¡Cállate gordo! No estoy hablando contigo, vuelve a interrumpirme y te juro que te partiré la cara. En verdad estoy furioso, no me hagas lastimarte– le dije a la par que dirigía mi mirada hacia él. Apreté el puño con tal fuerza que se me tensó la mano.

Gasou vio aquello y pareció entenderlo, en verdad notó que estaba dispuesto a golpearlo si no me dejaba terminar de hablar. Se hizo a un lado y no dijo nada más. Volví a mirar a Adagaki.

–Como te decía, he de admitir que en un principio lo que buscaba era cumplir mi deseo de venganza, eso era todo. Un simple deseo egoísta que quería satisfacer por lo que me hiciste en el pasado, ó ¿acaso ya lo has olvidado?–

–¡Makabe, no sé de qué rayos me estás hablando! Si sigues con esto voy a…– dijo sin poder culminar, no se lo permití.

La arrinconé contra la pared, ubicada a sus espaldas, y contemplé cómo Adagaki alzó su mano por los aires. Al ver aquello me hice a un lado y sujeté con fuerza su muñeca, deteniendo así la cachetada que trató de propinarme.

–"Cerdito" – mencioné mientras liberaba su muñeca.

Evoqué el apodo que ella repitió frente a mí en aquella ocasión, cuando le confesé mis sentimientos. Adagaki me miró confundida, probablemente ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.

–Disfrutas destrozar los sentimientos de las personas, ¿no es cierto? Tengo noticias para ti Adagaki, es verdad que en el pasado fui chaparro, feo y gordo. Todos los de mi clase me molestaban por ello, pero tú eras la única persona en el mundo que creí me entendía. Nos llevábamos de maravilla, para mí eras más que una amiga. Incluso en aquel entonces eras un poco descortés conmigo, pero aún así, yo era feliz. Estar a tu lado fue de las cosas que más disfruté en aquellos días, parte de eso me ayudó a tolerar los abusos y burlas de los demás. Fue por eso que me armé de valor aquel día de verano, el día en que decidí confesarte cómo me sentía. Te llevé rosas como regalo y tú no sólo me las despreciaste, también me rechazaste de la peor forma posible. Tiraste al suelo las rosas que con tanto cariño te había comprado y me llamaste de la misma forma en que todos lo hacían, te mofaste de mí. Fuiste bastante cruel, rompiste mi corazón en el proceso y no te importó en lo más mínimo. A partir de ese día me hice un juramento interno, me vengaría de ti a como diera lugar sin importarme nada. Juré que te haría lo mismo que tú me hiciste y que te demostraría lo doloroso que se sentía. Quería ser brutal, al igual que tú, porque pensé que tal vez al hacerlo aprenderías un poco de humildad. Tenía planeado hacer que te enamoraras, perdidamente de mí, y que me pidieras besarte. Entonces me acercaría gentilmente, te tomaría entre mis brazos e intentaría besarte y en ese preciso momento, justo antes de que nuestros labios entraran en contacto, te soltaría y te daría la espalda diciendo:

"Lo siento, pero jamás podría amar a alguien como tú"

Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras me iría triunfante. Hubiera sido tan perfecto, pero en su lugar tú has encontrado más formas de humillarme y de menospreciarme. Ya no puedo soportarlo más, después de todos esos años, siento que finalmente voy a explotar. ¿Sabes que es lo único que encuentro irónico? Que te sintieras mal por la forma en que rechacé a Neko Fujinomiya. A pesar de que lo hice de forma mucho más humana que tú.

"Cuando alguien que te gusta no te corresponde, es algo muy triste" esas fueron tus palabras al respecto, las recuerdo bien. Si en verdad eso piensas ¿Por qué diantres fuiste tan cruel con los chicos que te pretendían? ¡Ellos, al igual que yo también tienen sentimientos! Y en su momento no te importaron en lo más mínimo. Entonces por qué cuando yo rechacé a Neko me dijiste aquello, no me hace sentido en lo más mínimo.

Intenté acercarme nuevamente a ti y estaba logrando avances hasta que llegó Gasou y comenzaste a salir con él ignorándome por completo, deshaciendo lo que con tanto trabajo había conseguido. Considero, que lo que más me duele, es el hecho de que Gasou sea físicamente similar a como yo solía ser. Aunque a él no lo trataste de la misma forma en que nos trataste a los demás y a mí. Con él no fuiste descortés, todo lo contrario, a él lo aceptaste. ¿Por qué? No lo sé y ya ni me importa. Tantos años que me esforcé por bajar de peso y tonificar mi cuerpo para que lo consideraras atractivo y que este sea el resultado, es bastante decepcionante. Todo para terminar en este punto, supongo que ya está por demás. He dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte y es un peso que ahora me puedo quitar de encima. He puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, ahora ya sabes que yo solía ser aquél niño con el jugabas cuando eras niña. Lo que hagas de ahora en adelante ya no me interesa, en mi vida deseo volver a saber ti. Haz lo que te plazca–

Dicho aquello la miré por última vez, en su mirada noté lo sorprendida que estaba de averiguar que yo era aquel niño. Parecía confundida, no me importó, me retiré. Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar directamente hacia la salida.

–¡Makabe, por favor espera!– exclamó a mis espaldas, fingí no haberla oído.

–!Makabe!– llamó nuevamente pero la ignoré, lo hice de la misma forma en que ella me ignoró y de la misma manera en que ella solía ignorar a los demás.

Se sintió bien, el gusto duró poco pero definitivamente valió la pena. No era lo que inicialmente había planeado pero eso ya no me interesaba, el sentimiento de satisfacción al escucharla llamándome mientras la ignoraba llenaba mi corazón con singular alegría. Finalmente después de todos esos años pude darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, se lo tenía bien merecido. No pude evitar sonreír mientras me alejaba, lo había conseguido. El sentimiento de gratificación fue mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.


End file.
